


mutual emotions

by wintae



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Twitter, crack with half plot, messaging, theyre all gay n lame, ummm messiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: gay and lame, with plotbig wooj@pwoojithow long will jihoons twitter last take a betlonely nose@yoonjimom@pwoojit 4 weeks, 3000 wonbig wooj@pwoojit@yoonjimom you're on I say 4 days





	1. guano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyebin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/gifts).



> for jo bc it's insp by her pristin fic 
> 
> GO CHECK IT OUT ITS MY FAVE THINGS 
> 
> my comp is broken so sorry for the messy layout I'll fix it later

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
hello i finally made a twitter

 

**ong** @popandong  
@jihoonwink YESSSSSSSSS

 

**hyunmin** @byunhyun  
@jihoonwink YAY AMAZING I LOVE IT

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
@jihoonwink HYUNG U DID THING!!!!!

 

 

**big wooj** @pwoojit  
how long will jihoons twitter last take a bet

 

**lonely nose** @yoonjimom  
@pwoojit 4 weeks, 3000 won

 

**big wooj** @pwoojit  
@yoonjimom you're on I say 4 days

 

 

**iym loves kdh** @pacamin  
welcome park jihoon 2 hell!!! 

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
@pacamin thx hyung 

 

 

**MUELIE** @suavemuel  
mortal enemy hyung made a twt, watch him get more followers than me 

 

**eric** @wontwatchthestore  
@suavemuel it's bc ur handle is so damn stupid 

 

**eric** @wontwatchthestore  
@suavemuel if u changed it maybe ur boyfriend will follow u back 

 

 

**king** @defdanik   
lwooj thinks samhwi r relationship goals but they aren't even mutuals 

 

 

**hyungsobbing** @hyungseobby  
@defdanik @daehwiss @kentasama why do we have such lame boyfs 

 

**rap god** @insoodle  
@hyungseobby WHAT DID I EVEN DO TO DESERVE THIS SLANDER

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@hyungseobby sigh 

 

**big wooj** @pwoojit  
@hyungseobby babe what did i do

 

**hyungsobbing** @hyungseobby   
@pwoojit so much 

 

 

**guano** @guanlint  
i lost a bet w muel so this has to be my display name but he won't tell me what it means 

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@guanlint google is a thing 

 

**MUELIE** @suavemuel  
@daehwiss @guanlint BABE DONT RUIN IT

 

 

**guano** @guanlint   
fuck bird poop 

 

 

**husband** @minhyun  
a romantic moment, ruined by a hairline 

 

**just got married** @onibugi  
@minhyun STOP 

 

 

**messy bug** @kimtae1   
@kimtae2 visited me post-op <3 also I pooped today yay 

 

 

**flap flap** @taedongsse  
im gonna throw myself off a bridge why did I think hanging out with hyunwoo n moonbok would be a good idea 

 

**flap flap** @taedongsse  
such. A bad idea oh my gosh 

 

**flap flap** @taedongsse  
i left and they didn't notice wow

 

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
so messy but. I love it why 

 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
do I do thing??? :-/   
~yes 94%   
~no 6% 

 

**junwoke** @tatatahyung  
@schoolyear I ACCIDENTALLY VOTED NO BUT I SAY YES 

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink   
@schoolyear no idea what this is for but I voted yes anyways 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
@jihoonwink :-0 

 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear   
ill do it tomorrow ack 

 

**pig son**

eunki: haknyeonnnnn

haknyeon: what hyung 

eunki: even he wants you to do it

eunki: take a chance

haknyeon: ill do it tomorrow!!!

haknyeon: you should confess too 

eunki: yeah right

haknyeon: you like him so much tho 

eunki: i dunno 

eunki: at this point it's just friends w benefits 

eunki: even i wouldn't know how to transition into something more 

haknyeon: hyung :-( 

haknyeon: do what's best 

haknyeon: you always make the right choices 

 

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
do u ever feel like people believe in u a little too much 

 

**kènta** @kentasama   
@eunking bar? 

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
@kentasama bar. 20 min to battle w eyeliner and skinnies 

 

 

**haw** @yeohwan  
yea so. I need a drink. Badly 

 

**haw** @yeohwan   
a tall glass of water sounds nice, sad they're fucking someone else


	2. sounds like a you problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **twink** @donghan  
>  LETS PLAY HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN U REALIZED YOU WERENT HETERO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc donghyun survived at youngmin got 5th, have a chapter

**haw** @yeohwan  
well, I had some. Quality water last night 

 

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
wow

 

 

**rap god** @insoodle  
looks like eunki got laid

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
@insoodle how the fuck did u tell

 

**rap god** @insoodle  
@eunking im familiar with a post-orgasmic glow

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
@insoodle ...through twitter

 

**rap god** @insoodle  
@eunking yes. Did u do it in the splits again

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
@insoodle um. i was with someone else last night

 

 

**rap god** @insoodle  
do I jump for joy or scream and cry???? 

 

 

**jihoonie hyung**

haknyeon: hey 

haknyeon: hyung

jihoon: oh hey gmorning

haknyeon: hi 

jihoon: we. just said this 

haknyeon: sorry im nervous

jihoon: oh for the ‘thing’?? 

haknyeon: um yes

jihoon: good luck!!! 

haknyeon: i

haknyeon: thanks hyung

 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
dAng it all 

 

**choiki** @prettyminki  
2hyuns wedding was awesome who's next 

 

**choiki** @prettyminki  
I love weddings I want one

 

 

**not justin bieber** @huangminghao  
are ******* and taehyun dating yet

 

**nerp** @nohtae  
@huangminghao uh im working on it 

 

**not justin bieber** @huangminghao  
@nohtae work faster slut

 

 

**woodam** @parkwoodam  
i miss jinyoung. 

 

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
why is everyone in a relationship or trying to get into one or even married what the heck 

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@jihoonwink hyung r u lonely

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
@daehwiss I wasn't before

 

 

**pig hyung**

daehwi: HERES UR CHANCE DO IT

haknyeon: huh

daehwi: LOOK AT HIS LAST CONVO ON TWIT

haknyeon: i 

haknyeon: ok

 

 

**gymyung** @dongmyung  
hwanwoong is scary happy and walked in at like 10 am 

 

**gymyung** @dongmyung  
also it's so hot why is he wearing a scarf

 

**gymyung** @dongmyung  
i asked him and I regret it so much

 

**jihoonie hyung**

haknyeon: hyung

haknyeon: I have something to ask u

jihoon: yea what's up

haknyeon: i 

haknyeon: i really like you

haknyeon: a lot

haknyeon: as in 

haknyeon: i want to date you 

haknyeon: yeah 

haknyeon: that's the thing

haknyeon: jihoon??? 

haknyeon: im sorry if i ruined our friendship

haknyeon: at least say something

 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear   
:-( 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
???????? 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

**pignyeon** @schoolyear  
my boyfriend bought me a stuffed pig !!!!!! 

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@schoolyear YAY HAKHOON 

 

**ong** @popandong  
@schoolyear LOOK AT THE LIL STUD GO 

 

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink   
do u ever look back and realize you've been in love with someone the whole time?????

 

**happy pig** @schoolyear  
@jihoonwink !!!!!!!!! :-D <3

 

**king** @defdanik  
@jihoonwink sounds like a you problem, Mr. Emotions Up My Ass

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
@defdanik hyung no swearing

 

 

**big wooj** @pwoojit  
ong hyung’s @ has dong in it

 

**big wooj** @pwoojit  
guano and dong. poop bros 

 

 

**hyungseobbing** @hyungseobby  
why is my boyfriend so lame oh my god 

 

 

**gloomyoung** @baejinn  
JIHOON HAS A TWITTER WHAT 

 

**MUELIE** @suavemuel  
@baejinn THIS HAPPENED YESTERDAY HYUNG 

 

**gloomhyung** @baejinn  
@suavemuel IM SO BEHIND

 

 

**guano** @guanlint  
SCREW U MUEL I CAN CHANGE MY DISPLAY FOR THE PENTAGON COMEBACK 

 

**guano** @guanlint  
ANYWAYS STAN PENTAGON STAN TALENT

 

 

**kdh loves iym** @gongdae  
bling bling motherfuckers

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss   
DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT DOES

 

 

**twink** @donghan  
LETS PLAY HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN U REALIZED YOU WERENT HETERO

 

**swoon** @ponyostrum  
@donghan it's boring we all know you had a crush on tony an when you were 3

 

**twink** @donghan  
@ponyostrum You Got Me There


	3. best head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **god jaehwan** @bestvocal  
>  don't you love knowing that you're better than everyone around you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is here enjoy

**Unknown Number**

???: hey!!

eunki: hi 

eunki: who are you

???: it's hwanwoong 

???: we have some common friends so I asked for your number 

[ add contact: hawtwoong yes x no ]

hawtwoong: sorry if that's weird 

eunki: oh hey! 

eunki: no, that's fine

eunki: i probably would've done something similar 

hawtwoong: do you want to hang out sometime?

eunki: in what way

eunki: ‘hanging out’ can go very different ways

hawtwoong: as much as i enjoy the less school-appropriate way, I meant just to get to know each other

hawtwoong: i like meeting nice people 

hawtwoong: and i like keeping them around

eunki: im down

 

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
THIS COULD BE THE START

 

**fierceki** @eunking  
OF SOMETHING NEW 

 

 

**god jaehwan** @bestvocal  
don't you love knowing that you're better than everyone around you?

 

  
**longguo** @yongguki  
@bestvocal how does confidence even work 

 

  
**god jaehwan** @bestvocal   
@yongguki IF YOU PRETEND FOR A WHILE. IT WILL COME 

 

 

**lonely nose** @yoonjimom  
man… im so lonely… no one wants to date me

 

**hot stuff** @joojinwoo  
@yoonjimom i, your boyfriend, will gladly BE ALREADY DATING YOU

 

**lonely nose** @yoonjimom  
no one notices me…. no one loves me…. 

 

**hot stuff** @joojinwoo  
@yoonjimom I, YOUR BOYFRIEND, DO LOVE YOU 

 

**lonely nose** @yoonjimom  
what is it like to be loved? to have someone think about you all the time?

 

**hot stuff** @joojinwoo  
@yoonjimom IM ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID FACE ALL THE TIME 

 

  
**lonely nose** @yoonjimom  
@joojinwoo :-( calling my face stupid. that’s not nice 

 

 

**hot stuff** @joojinwoo   
ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

**hot stuff** @joojinwoo   
angry head is best head 

 

 

**taé** @kimtae2  
taemin is getting discharged today :-) send cake

 

  
**flap flap** @taedongsse  
@kimtae2 can he have cake yet?

 

  
**taé** @kimtae2  
@taedongsse no but i want cake 

 

 

**ong** @popandong  
wow im so in love with my boyfriend??? wtf

 

 

**MUELIE** @suavemuel  
do u like messi 

 

 

**iym loves kdh** @pacamin  
bling  
[hands.jpg] 

 

  
**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@pacamin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

  
**king** @defdanik  
@pacamin CONGRATS 

 

  
**choiki** @prettyminki  
@pacamin YES ANOTHER WEDDING

 

  
**swoon** @ponyostrum  
@pacamin if im not at least one of ur best men imma throw my guitar at both of you 

 

  
**big wooj** @pwoojit  
@pacamin CAN HYUNGSEOB BE A FLOWER GIRL HE’D BE SO CUTE

 

  
**hyungseobbing** @hyungseobby  
@pwoojit @pacamin i…. actually would love this ok but flower BOY excuse u 

 

 

**twink** @donghan  
1 like = 1 confession  
[11 likes]

 

  
**twink** @donghan  
1\. i pulled on one of moonbok’s braids lightly as a joke and hyunwoo straight up punched my dick 

 

**twink** @donghan  
i dont have anything else 2 confess i just wanted 2 talk about that lol good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u think donghan isnt bi/gay, i have proof 4 u 
> 
> fight me on [ twit ](https://twitter.com/daehwiz)
> 
> send requests/ask me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ldaehwi)
> 
> comments make me smile k bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dongho** @kangdongh  
>  WE’VE ALL BEEN LIED TO

**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
MY BOYFRIEND IS AN IDIOT

 

**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
@pwoojit YOU’RE A FUCKING IDIOT

 

**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
IM IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT!!! WTF!!!!!

 

  
**judy!!** @hyungseobbt  
@pwoojit YOU IDIOT I LOVE YOU W HY DID YOU GET SICK AND THEN STILL PERFORM

 

 

**nerp** @nohtae  
ok justins been slandering me for my love life when hes had a crush for 4 months and hasnt done anything about it????

 

  
**not justin bieber** @huangminghao  
@nohtae WHY , ARE YOU DOING THIS 

 

  
**nerp** @nohtae  
@huangminghao payback 

 

  
**eric** @wontwatchthestore  
@huangminghao HOW COME I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD A CRUSH

 

  
**eric** @wontwatchthestore  
@huangminghao i thought we were friends :-(

 

  
[draft]  
**not justin bieber** @huangminghao  
@wontwatchthestore we are but for some reason i want more 

 

 

**not justin bieber** @huangminghao  
@wontwatchthestore WE ARE THO ;-;

 

 

**ong** @popandong  
dadniel or daddyniel 

 

  
**swoon** @ponyostrum  
@popandong i do not need to know your kink . why is this being publicized

 

  
**ong** @popandong  
@ponyostrum I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY YOU NASTEE 

 

  
**ong** @popandong  
in, all seriousness daniel and i both rlly love kids 

 

  
**dongho** @kangdongh  
@popandong get married first

 

  
**ong** @popandong  
@kangdongh oh,,, about that,,,,

 

 

  
[Phone conversation between Kang Dongho and Ong Seongwoo. Duration- 25:13]

 

 

**dongho** @kangdongh  
WE’VE ALL BEEN LIED TO

 

  
**ong** @popandong  
MY EARS HURT I JUST GOT YELLED AT FOR ALMOST 30 MINUTES

 

  
**dongho** @kangdongh  
THREE MONTHS?????? YOU SAID NOTHING????????????

 

 

  
**dongho** @kangdongh  
@popandong @defdanik DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOUR ‘spring vacation in hawaii for kicks’ WAS ACTUALLY YOUR HONEYMOON

 

 

**baehwi** @daehwiss  
WAIT ARE ONG AND DANIEL MARRIED 

 

 

**danny** @defdanik  
@daehwiss umm maybe

 

  
**dongho** @kangdongh  
@daehwiss YES AND THEY HAVE BEEN FOR THREE MONTHS?????????????? AND DIDNT TELL US BC THEY’RE BITCHES

 

 

  
**ong** @popandong  
daniel and i just got so many texts along the line of “fuck you and congrats” 

 

  
**flap flap** @taedongsse  
@popandong fuck you and congrats 

 

 

  
**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
my stupid boyfriend @pwoojit is out of the hospital please dont dance while you have shingles 

 

  
**big wooj** @pwoojit  
@hyungseobby CANT STOP WONT STOP 

 

  
**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
MY IDIOT BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK 

 

 

  
**baehwi** @daehwiss  
do u ever say shut up and like. actually mean it?? 

 

  
**gloomyoung** @baejinn  
@daehwiss r u ok bub 

 

  
**baehwi** @daehwiss  
@baejinn s igh

 

 

**best friend**

baejin: ????

daehwi: im just

daehwi: frustrated

daehwi: like

daehwi: i love samuel so much 

daehwi: i love spending time with him

daehwi: but 

baejin: but?

daehwi: lately it’s hard to tell what he’s joking about and what he isn’t 

baejin: oh 

baejin: i can see that 

daehwi: and that hurts

baejin: it seems 2 be since hes hung out w ong hyun more????

daehwi: i dont know what it is

daehwi: i just want it to stop

daehwi: because

daehwi: im tired of not believing it when he says he loves me

 

 

**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
i feel like today was so angsty and emotionally charged

 

  
**jigoo** @jihoonwink  
i hate taking on the emotions of the people around me 

 

 

**chirp** @seonhoya  
chirp 

 

**guano** @guanlint  
@seonhoya chirp

 

  
**judy!!** @hyungseobby  
@guanlint @seonhoya why do i feel like im witnessing a private conversation

 

  
**chirp** @seonhoya  
@hyungseobby CHIRP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me too, jihoon. me too. 
> 
> hey yea this
> 
> hmu on [twit](https://twitter.com/daehwiz) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ldaehwi)
> 
> feel free to request stuff or just yell at me

**Author's Note:**

> yeet 
> 
> my twt is @daehwiz yes hmu


End file.
